Psychic
by TheLastGlassRose
Summary: Because Katara wants to know the truth. Does Aang love her? Just a sweet Kataang songfic. R&R! Peace out!


Hey there! It's the Goddess! Here is just a song fic I made up for the heck of it. "Psychic" is by Vanessa Hudgens. This should take some time after season 3 starts. Somewhere in there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Psychic**

They were traveling to the Fire Nation. The whole group was anxious about the battle looming before them. Aang trained twice as much with Katara and Toph. It was as if a spell had been cast over the entire gaang. Everything was always sullen and quiet. Even Sokka and Toph were getting along without even half of the sarcasm they used to do. The days were unnerving. But sometimes Katara was able to separate from the group and spend some time with her thoughts.

She had gone after dinner to the lake nearby to take a swim. She needed to escape to the world of her element for a while. Here she would be able to clear her mind of all thoughts involving the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko, and Princess Azula. Prince Zuko. The bastard. He betrayed them all. He had lured her in, making her believe he had changed for good. Then he turns on them and helps his crazy sister take over Ba Sing Se. The same sister who had almost taken Aang away from her. Aang. Whenever she thought about him she got butterflies in her stomach. Ever since the Cave every touch became awkward. Every glance resulted in blushes. Suddenly everything about Aang became… different. She couldn't make out her feelings for him. She really liked him as a friend. He was her best friend. But… what if they could be something more?

(Katara starts singing)

**Sometimes I feel his love, sometimes I don't **

**There's times when he proves it then times when he won't **

**Its time I know the deal about how he truly feels **

**I guess what's killing me is just not knowin'**

**My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic **

**They tell me just beware I may or may not like it **

**But either way I know I need to get some answers **

**About where I stand with him **

**How do I know, I need to know**

Katara had thought about the time they were in the fortune teller's village. Aunt Wu had said that Katara would marry a very powerful bender and hours later Sokka had pointed out to her that Aang had fit that description. She hadn't really thought about it at the time. When they kissed in the cave of two lovers she felt that memory spring forward. And after the events that happened in the Catacombs Katara felt more and more protective over Aang. When she saw him fall it was like he had taken her heart with him. Had she fallen in love with her best friend?

**If he's for real won't you please let me know? **

**Or is he just playin', what's your magic card show **

**Something bout when he's here makes me not see so clear **

**Does your crystal ball show any lovin' at all?**

**My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic **

**They tell me just beware I may or may not like it **

**But either way I know I need to get some answers **

**About where I stand with him **

**How do I know, I need to know**

She couldn't take it anymore. She just had to know Aang's feelings for her. She knew now in her heart that she loved him more than just a friend. Over the months Aang had dropped hints that she hadn't picked up until now. Tonight she was going to ask him. She left her tent and approached Aang. "Aang…" she whispered shaking him. Aang groaned and opened his eyes.

"What is it, Katara?" he asked sitting up.

**I know this must seem so desperate **

**But desperate is what I've become **

**I'll do anything to know I'm the only one **

**Anything to get the truth from you**

"I just need to know," Katara replied.

"Need to know what?" Aang asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I need to know how you feel…" Katara started.

"I feel fine. Is that what you woke me up in the middle of the night for?" Aang replied.

"No. I need to know how you feel about… this." And with that Katara grabbed the sides of his face and gently pressed her lips against his. She pulled away after a minute and looked at his shocked face. After a few minutes his still didn't answer. Katara, disappointed, got up to go back to her tent but was stopped when Aang grabbed her hand and stood up beside her. Right then and there he kissed her.

**My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic **

**They tell me just beware I may or may not like it **

**But either way I know I need to get some answers **

**About where I stand with him **

**My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic **

**They tell me just beware I may or may not like it **

**But either way I know I need to get some answers **

**About where I stand with him **

**How do I know, I need to know **

"Does that answer your question?" Aang asked with a smirk. Katara grinned at him. And gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Aang."

"Good night, Katara."

Looks like Aunt Wu was right. She got her answer. She now knew that he loved her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Tell me! I just thought this would be nice to do. A little Kataang from Katara's PoV. So many are about Aang wanting to know if Katara loved him. I turned the tables and made it Katara wanting to know! Well go on… Review!


End file.
